


Not A Good Sound

by centreoftheselights



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Alternative Interpretation, Gen, Soliloquy, Unreliable Narrator, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative interpretation of Billy's description of the events of Act 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Good Sound

"That's not a good sound…"

He had done it. He had really done it. Captain Hammer was dead. He was in the League.

There was a lot of blood. So much blood. He hadn't thought there would be so much blood. And what was that sound? That horrible sound. Everything was going wrong…

"Oh my God!"

Someone was screaming. Was it him? No, it wasn't, although he felt like he might like to but he was a real villain now and he wasn't allowed to scream about this kind of thing, even if there was really a lot of blood.

He wondered if the Evil League of Evil would count it against him if he threw up. It was probably best not to, just to be on the safe side, but he wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself. So much blood…

"What did you do?"

Still the screaming. Not him. Someone else. Important someone. Captain Hammer? No. He's dead. Very dead. He can't be screaming. Someone else important.

"How could you? You killed him! How could you?"

Penny.

No, he'd checked, she wasn't there and that was good because there was too much blood and she shouldn't have to see, she was too clean for all this blood, but she was here.

Why was she crying? Don't cry, Penny, everything's alright, I'm evil now…

He tried to tell her not to worry, it would all be better soon, but he couldn't quite remember why and his mouth was suddenly very dry so instead he just smiled.

"Billy?"

Not Billy, Doctor Horrible, can't she see the goggles? But wait also Billy so hard to keep track just keep smiling he's dead everything will be alright if he can just get rid of this blood –

"Billy, why? Why?"

Penny throwing herself at him. Good. No. Bad. Ow. OW! Why is she hitting me don't cry Penny everything will be all right we just have to get away from the blood don't cry I did it for you –

The crying stops.

Penny?

Oh God so much blood I didn't mean to Penny I forgot I was holding it you pushed me _so_ _much_ _blood_ Penny please don't be –

Run.

Drop the Death Ray can't look at it get away from the blood from the bodies from the pair of them together always now have to get away have to be somewhere else _anywhere_ _else_ all my fault –

No, _his_ fault, always his fault, he did this he took Penny away tried to stop him but he took her away from me and it's all his fault but he's dead now there was so much blood look in the mirror home already? but look my lab coat is so red _so_ _much_ _blood_ –

No. No blood, I didn't kill anyone it was all him and I made him pay but there was no blood, why would there be blood, I'm good really and I'm in the League and I have everything I ever wanted and I'm hap –

I'm ha –

No, Penny's dead, never feel happy again but I'm in the League can't be hurting can't be sad –

Can't feel a thing.


End file.
